Turn Back the Time, Please!
by kyurakyu
Summary: Andai saja, Leo bisa mengembalikan waktu. Yaa.. andai saja ia bisa. BL, yaoi! BoyxBoy! Keo! LeoxKen! slight! LeoN!


Tittle: Turn Back the Time, Please!

Cast:

Jung Taekwoon (Leo), Lee Jaehwan (Ken)

Cha Hakyeon (N), Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

Rate: T

Genre: Angst, Romance

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

Keo! slight!Leon

Happy Reading~~

~Keo~

 _If I can turn back the time.._

 _Yeah.. If I can!_

~Keo~

 **Jaehwan** **POV**

Sore ini hujan deras turun lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku bergelung dibalik selimut tebalku, memandang tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi jendela kamar, yang bahkan belum kering. Rasa rindu memenuhi hatiku. Aku sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya. Dengan namja tampan yang telah mengisi relung hatiku. Namja tampan yang telah memberi warna dalam hidupku, membawa keceriaan dalam kesepianku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menahan rasa rindu ini. Ya.. aku paham betul dengan posisinya sebagai aktor muda yang kini tengah naik daun, pastinya akan membuatnya begitu sibuk. Terlebih jadwalnya kini semakin dipadati dengan melakukan syuting untuk drama terbarunya. Namun, tetap saja hatiku tak dapat berkhianat, rasa rindu itu tetap tak dapat ku ingkari.

Aku membolak-balik posisi tidurku. Bingung harus melakukan apalagi untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa rindu yang semakin tak tertahankan ini. Karna sesungguhnya, aku baru saja menyelesaikan menonton seluruh koleksi lengkap film dan drama yang ia bintangi. Mulai dari ia yang baru berkarir sebagai _cameo_ yang hanya muncul sekali atau beberapa menit dalam satu episodenya, hingga hampir setiap menit, wajah tampannya lah yang muncul pada layar kaca, menjadikannya salah satu aktor muda paling diminati sebagai pemeran utama. Sempat terpikir untuk menyalakan benda persegi hitam yang berukuran tak terlalu besar disudut tembok di depan ranjang kecilku, ya, hanya sekedar untuk mengetahui kabar beritanya. Namun.. aku takut, jika rasa sesak itu hadir kembali. Aku takut kupingku akan kembali panas akibat mendengar berita hangat yang masih marak ditayangkan seluruh _channel_. Berita tentang kedekatan namjaku dengan seorang Cha Hakyeon, namja manis yang menjadi lawan main di drama terbarunya yang baru-baru ini selesai ditayangkan. Jujur, saat menonton drama itu pun air mataku mengalir. Apakah alur ceritanya begitu menyedihkan? Bukan! Bukan karne alur ceritanya yang menyedihkan. Drama itu bergenre _romance_ komedi _by the way_. Namun, air mataku mengalir begitu saja karna entah mengapa, aku merasa seakan setiap kata-kata cinta yang ia ucapkan untuk lawan mainnya itu, berasal dari hatinya, bukan hanya sekedar _script_ saja, bukan hanya sekedar akting. Dan.. yang lebih miris lagi, bahwa saat aku sendiri pun menyadari bahwa mereka terlihat –sangat– serasi, dan namja manis itu lebih pantas tuk bersanding dengan namjaku.

Suara mesin mobil menderu membuyarkan lamunanku. _Diakah?_ Segera aku beranjak dari tidurku, memperhatikan lewat jendela kamar, sebuah mobil mewah yang memasuki pekarangan dan telah terparkir manis didepan teras rumah sederhanaku. Tak sadar kedua sudut bibirku tertarik lebar. Akhirnya namjaku datang juga! Dengan terburu aku bangkit, segera berlari menuju pintu, tak ingin membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu.

Senyumku semakin melebar saat pintu putih yang catnya sudah memudar itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok namja dengan celana jeans hitam serta mantel hitam tebal yang terlihat mahal. Ya, itu dia, namja tampanku.

"Hyungie! Bogoshippo~!" tanpa aba-aba aku memeluknya dari belakang. Kutenggelamkan kepalaku di punggung lebarnya. Kuhirup aroma nyaman yang selama ini kurindukan. _Sudah berapa lama aku tak memeluknya? Kapan terakhir kali aku menghirup aromanya? Ahh.. aku bahkan sudah tak ingat lagi._

Ia hanya diam. "Hyungie? Hyung tidak rindu dengan Jaehwan?" Perlahan ia melepaskan tanganku yang masih memeluknya erat. Berbalik menghadapku yang masih menunjukkan senyum manisku padanya.

Oh, kini dia terlihat semakin tampan. Aku sangat bersyukur karna Tuhan telah memberikan salah satu malaikatnya untuk bersamaku selama ini. Senyum manis yang hanya untuknya tak pernah luntur dari wajahku. "Hyung tahu, Jaehwan saaangaaattt rindu dengan hyung~!" rajukku manja.

Ya, aku memang sudah terbiasa bermanja kepadanya, dan dia membiarkan hal itu. Namun.. tak ada kekehan renyah dari bibir penuhnya saat diriku mempoutkan bibirku. "Kenapa hyung hanya diam?" kugembungkan pipiku sehingga semakin chubby, dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Melancarkan aksi pura-pura ngambekku.

Tapi apa yang kudapat? Telingaku seakan mendengar sebuah dengusan darinya. Dia tak pernah seperti ini. Ia akan selalu mencubit pipiku –yang ia bilang sangat menggemaskan– lalu mengusak rambutku sebelum akhirnya memelukku sayang. Ia tak pernah seperti ini bahkan saat marahpun ia dengan mudahnya luluh dengan aegyoku.

Namun kini, ia hanya diam. Menatapku, dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat jengah. Tak sedikitpun dirinya berusaha menarik sudut bibirnya meski hanya tipis. Ya.. meskipun aku tahu bahwa ia adalah sosok dingin yang jarang tersenyum, namun hal itu tak berlaku untukku. Tapi setelah melihat responnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa takut itu muncul. Rasa takut akan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi pun mulai menyelinap masuk kedalam hatiku. Aku ikut menatapnya. Menatap mata kelamnya yang tajam dan selalu meluluhkan hatiku, mencoba menerka apa maksud dari tatapan hangatnya dulu yang seakan sirna tak berbekas, karna kini yang terlihat hanyalah tatapan dingin. Tatapan muak. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras saat menyadarinya. Ya, ia memang tak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi, dan sepertinya kemungkinan buruk yang selalu kutakutkan memang akan terjadi. Saat ini.

"Mianhae Jaehwan~ah.." ia membuka suaranya. Suara lembut yang aku rindukan. Kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang diambilnya dari atas meja kayu kecil disamping diterasku.

Dengan berat hati aku mengambil kotak yang lumayan besar itu. Hatiku mencelos rasanya saat melihat sebuah cincin yang kuyakini harganya sangat mahal melingkar dijari manisnya. Itu bukan cincinnya. Itu bukan cincin kami yang hanya sebuah cincin _couple_ yang kami beli dipinggir jalan dulu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi ia pergi. Meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam mematung, menatap Audi A4 hitam miliknya yang mulai melaju. Menghilang dalam sekejab mata.

"Hiks.." tangisku tumpah. Aku terjatuh begitu saja. Lututku terasa lemas, seakan tak ada apapun yang menopangnya. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini selalu kutolak dengan berdoa kepada Tuhan ternyata menjadi kenyataan. "Hiks.. hiks.. Hyung~ah.. hiks.."

Benar yang eomma katakan. Aku memang memiliki feeling yang kuat. Dan kali inipun feelingku tak salah. Perasaan takut kehilangan yang kurasakan 5bulan yang lalu ternyata benar adanya. Tapi, kenapa rasa ragu akan feelingku kali ini menghantui pikiranku? Dengan perlahan kubuka tutup kotak itu, membuat tangisku semakin tumpah karna melihat seluruh benda kenangan kami ada didalamnya. "Hiks.. Taekwoon hyung.. hiks.."

Aku bahkan tak mampu mengucap kata apapun. Hanya namanya yang berada diujung lidahku. Hanya dirinya yang ada di pikiranku. Kuraih jaket putih yang sama persis dengan milikku yang masih tergantung dengan sangat rapi dan cantik di lemari pakaianku. Kupeluk erat jaket milik mantan namja tampanku. Ah, mantan namja? Entah kenapa rasa sesak yang sangat menyiksa mulai terasa, saat aku menyadari bahwa ia bukan lah milikku. Kuhirup sisa-sisa aromanya yang tak terlalu terasa, menandakan sudah sangat lama ia tak memakainya. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menyimpannya dalam ingatanku. Karna aku tahu, semenjak saat ini, aku tak akan mungkin bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya lagi. Bahkan hanya melihat wajah tampan dan suara lembutnya pun tak bisa selain dari benda persegi usang disudut kamarku.

"Hiks.. hiks.. waeyo Hyung~ah?! Hiks.. hiks.. Waeyo?! Hiks.." kueratkan pelukanku pada jaketnya. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menjagaku?! Hiks.. Bukankah kau.. hiks.. berjanji akan selalu bersamaku?! Hiks.. tapi kenapa? Tapi kenapa kau.. hiks.. malah meninggalkanku?! Hiks.. kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu?! Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Aku terus menangis, meraung. Meratapi nasibku. Aku sadar, aku hanyalah namja biasa yang tanpa sengaja kau temui di pemakaman appaku, saat kau menghadiri pemakaman saudaramu 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku sadar, sangat sadar. Bahkan sejak sebelum kau menjadi seorang aktor yang tekenal pun, kita memang sudah jauh berbeda. Kita memang tak seharusnya bersama. Namun, kau menolaknya! Kau bahkan memohon dan berjanji akan selalu menjagaku. Akan selalu bersamaku. Lalu, kenapa kau kini mengingkari janjimu itu?!

Ani! Aku tak bisa menerima semua ini! Ia harus menjelaskan apa alasan kenapa ia sampai mengingkari janjinya sendiri! Ya, aku butuh penjelasan!

Dengan air mata yang masih berlinang, aku berlari menembus hujan menuju halte bus di dekat rumahku. Aku bahkan tak menghiraukan rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk karna hanya memakai kaos dan celana santai selutut. Setelah berlari 10 menit, aku sampai dihalte. Untungnya tak lama kemudian bis yang akan membawaku ke apartement mewah miliknya datang.

Aku mengigit bibirku, menutup mulut dengan tanganku, menahan isakan agar tak membuat beberapa penumpang di bis itu yang memandangku aneh mendengarnya. Di tengah kekalutanku, mataku menangkap sebuah mobil mewah yang sangat familiar tengah berhenti dipinggir jalan, di depan sebuah taman yang sepi. Nomor polisi mobil yang telah kuhafal diluar kepala itu semakin membuatku yakin bahwa mobil itu miliknya. Dengan tergesa aku meminta supir bis untuk berhenti dan kakiku segera berlari kembali menuju mobil itu karna bis yang kutumpangi memang melewatinya.

Tapi langkahku seketika berhenti. Didepan sana. Didalam mobil yang memang miliknya, kulihat dirinya tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang namja. Aku kenal namja itu, Cha Hakyeon. Namja manis yang digosipkan dengannya. Hatiku hancur. Perih, sakit. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..! Hyungie! Hiks.." kupukul dadaku. Sesak, sesak sekali. Kupikir hal ini dapat mengurangi rasa sesak yang terasa, tapi ternyata tidak. Rasanya masih tetap menyakitkan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Nappeun neo! Hiks.. hiks.." aku berbalik, berjalan, sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih asik bercumbu.

Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa sebuah penjelasan akan semenyakitkan ini. Aku tak menyangka kisah cintaku yang hampir 5 tahun berjalan ternyata berakhir begitu saja. Jung Taekwoon ku telah mengingkari janjinya, Jung Taekwoon ku telah melupakan janjinya! Tuhan, sungguh! Ini sangat menyakitkan!

 _We were in love, weren't we?_

 _All those days we spent together_

 _We shared our pain, didn't we?_

 _Even we didn't know what was wrong_

 _Where are you?_

 _Don't you hear my voice?_

 _My aching heart searches for you_

 _It calls out for you, it's going crazy_

 _My heart, my tears, again the memory of you_

 _Drop by drop they fall onto my chest_

 _I cry and cry, and with these memories that won't erased_

 _Today my empty heart is drenched again_

~Keo~

 **Author POV**

Sore ini hujan deras turun lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jaehwan bersandar dikepala ranjang putihnya dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti kakinya, memandang tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi jendela kamarnya yang bahkan belum kering. Rasa rindu memenuhi hatinya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Dengan namja tampan yang masih dan tetap mengisi relung hatinya. Namja tampan yang pernah memberi warna dalam hidupnya, membawa keceriaan dalam kesepiannya. Sudah sangat lama ia menahan rasa rindu ini. Semenjak Jung Taekwoon yang bukan miliknya lagi kini pergi meninggalkannya dengan janji yang teringkari.

Suasana kamar bernuansa putih yang dulu selalu tertata rapi itu kini berubah total. Barang-barang terlihat berantakan. Pecahan kaca yang entah itu berasal dari pigura ataupun benda berkaca lainnya berserakan dilantai. Bahkan benda persegi berwarna hitam yang menjadi salah satu penghubungnya dengan mantan kekasihnya pun telah rusak. Terdapat retakan besar akibat hantaman sebuah pigura yang Jaehwan lemparkan saat benda persegi itu menyiarkan berita terhangat –aktor Jung Taekwoon yang dikabarkan dekat dengan lawan mainnya, Cha Hakyeon, di drama yang sempat meraih rating tinggi pada penayangannya itu, ternyata mereka memang benar tengah berpacaran– yang jelas membuat hatinya teriris.

Sebuah dentingan piano terdengar, memenuhi ruangan yang tak begitu luas itu.

"With you, everything seems so easy~.." berlanjut dengan suara merdu –milik Taekwoon– yang sangat familiar ditelinganya yang terus mengalun. "I am run run running to you, and I'll keep you safe forever, through the tears throught the love and all the night we share~"

Lagu itu terus mengalun. Tak peduli bahwa durasinya sudah habis karna lagu itu akan kembali berputar. Ya, Jaehwan memang sengaja mengisi _playlist_ di handphonenya hanya dengan rekaman yang diberikan oleh Taekwoon saat meminta Jaehwan menjadi kekasihnya dulu. Meski sesungguhnya, dengan mendengar lagu itu malah semakin membuatnya terpuruk, namun menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada ia berusaha menghapus setiap jejak namja yang masih memiliki hatinya itu. Karna toh.. ia sadar, bahkan sampai kapanpun ia tetap tak bisa melupakan namja tampan yang jelas-jelas telah memilih namja lain yang lebih pantas bersanding dengannya.

Air mata Jaehwan mengalir –lagi–. Membasahi pipi tirus pucatnya. Ia kembali teringat akan sosok namja tampan berwajah dingin yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya yang masih terduduk, menangis, meratap di nisan appanya yang baru saja meninggal, menyusul eommanya karna sebuah kecelakan. Namja yang dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, menenangkannya. Namja yang berkata, "Sshh.. uljima.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" dan dengan mengikuti kata hatinya Jaehwan berbalik, menatap mata namja itu. Dan akhirnya ia memeluk namja tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu saat ia menyadari bahwa tak ada kebohongan disana, dan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman terpancar dari mata musangnya.

Kembali air matanya mengalir saat mengingat ucapan namja itu yang kembali menenangkannya saat ia selalu menangis karna merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir.. aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini. Ada aku. Kekasih tampanmu pasti akan selalu menemanimu. Karna Jung Taekwoon, mencintai Lee Jaehwan."

Sebuah senyum miris tercetak diwajah Jaehwan karna ia menyadari janji Taekwoon yang dulu ia ikrarkan hanyalah sebuah janji. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Taekwoon tak mengingkari janjinya? Ia hanya lelah. Ia hanya merasa bahwa dirinya tak bisa lagi sanggup menjaga Jaehwan yang rapuh saat mengingat orang tuanya. Ia hanya merasa lelah menghadapi namja imut yang selama ini selalu membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkah kekanakkannya dan aegyonya. Ia hanya merasa lelah, menuruti rengekan Jaehwan untuk memeluknya, dibalik selimut sembari menonton anime kesukaannya, _One Piece._ Ia hanya.. merasa lelah, mencintai Lee Jaehwan yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, menjadi kekasih pertamanya, menjadi ciuman pertamanya. Ya.. ia memang sudah lelah dengan cinta yang terlalu lama mereka bina. Cinta yang tanpa Taekwoon tahu telah Jaehwan anggap sebagai segalanya.

Pandangan kosong yang sedari tadi hanya menatap pekarangannya yang tak terurus tiba-tiba berubah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat rasa sesak merayapi dadanya. Ia bahkan tak merasakan jika bibirnya telah berdarah karna gigitannya yang terlalu kuat. Perlahan tangannya meremas dada kirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Raut kesakitan terpancar diwajah imutnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Nafasnya tersengal.

"Akh!" ringisnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya lagi-lagi mengalir. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Rasa sakit yang terus bertambah setiap harinya. "Akh! Appo.. hiks! Hyung~ah.." lirihnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa begitu lunglai, merosot, menyebabkannya tertidur diranjangnya.

"Sakit.. hiks.. Akhh! Hiks.. Akhh!" ia memekik. Memegangi dadanya yang benar-benar terasa sakit. Diremasnya bantal disampingnya sebagai pelampiasan. "ARGHHH!" teriaknya keras.

 **Flashback On**

 _Siang itu, tepat hari jadi mereka yang keempat tahun, Taekwoon berencana mengajaknya untuk kencan ketempat favorit Jaehwan,_ _apalagi kalau bukan_ _taman bermain. Hal itu jelas membuat_ _namja_ _imut yang_ _dua tahun_ _lebih muda dari Taekwoon itu_ _sangat antusias mempersiapkan dirinya. Karna, ya.. semenjak Taekwoon mulai naik daun, intensitas mereka bertemu memang sedikit berkurang. Dan itu sejujurnya membuatnya merindukan namja tampan yang dulu selalu ia temui tiap hari itu. Dengan senyum mengembang ia menghampiri Taekwoon yang telah menjemputnya, namun saat mesin mobil baru saja dinyalakan, handphone Taekwoon berdering. Ia diminta untuk ke lokasi syuting sekarang, karna ada beberapa tambahan dan perbaikan pada scene miliknya yang akan diambil nanti malam. Akhirnya setelah berjanji pada_ _kekasihnya_ _yang kini tengah memasang tampang cemberut bahwa ia tak akan lama,_ _dan menghadiahi Jaehwan satu kecupan di bibirnya yang jelas membuat wajah namja imut itu merona malu,_ _ia pun melajukan mobilnya ke lokasi syuting._

 _Sudah hampir 1 jam Jaehwan diam menunggu di dalam mobil. Ia sedari tadi hanya memainkan handphonenya bosan sembari bersenandung, mengikuti lagu yang memenuhi mobil Taekwoon. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah kemudian meletakkan handphonenya dipangkuannya. Matanya melihat ke arah lokasi syuting yang sedikit lengang karna sedang beristirahat. Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat mendapati dimana_ _kekasihnya_ _berada. Namja tampan_ _dengan kulit putih dan aura dingin itu_ _tengah duduk sembari mendengarkan penjelasan seorang namja paruh baya yang Jaehwan yakini sebagai sutradara mereka. Beberapa kali Jaehwan melihat Taekwoon mengangguk mengerti setelah namja paruh baya itu berucap. Namun mata Jaehwan memicing saat melihat namja yang –sepertinya_ _lebih muda dari Taekwoon_ _– duduk disamping Taekwoon. Entah kenapa feelingnya mengatakan bahwa namja itu bukanlah orang baik. Disaat ia masih asik mengamati namja_ _bergaya swag_ _itu, tiba-tiba Taekwoon berdiri. Bersalaman sebentar dengan namja paruh baya didepannya serta namja mencurigakan disampingnya._

" _M_ _aaf_ _ya_ _,_ _Baby_ _aku membuatmu menunggu lama." Ujar Taekwoon saat ia memasuki mobil._

" _Gwencahana.." jawab Jaehwan membuatnya tersenyum kemudian_ _mengecup singkat bibir_ _Jaehwan yang_ _lagi-lagi_ _sukses_ _menimbulkan rona merah di pipinya_ _._

" _Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang. Kajja!" ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai melaju meninggalkan lokasi syuting menuju taman bermain._

" _Waeyo, hum?" Tanya Taekwoon memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ia jelas sadar bahwa sedari tadi_ _kekasihnya_ _ini terus saja menatap sebotol air minum_ _yang_ _dibawanya dari lokasi syuting tadi._

" _A-aniya!" jawab Jaehwan kikuk. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan._

" _Kau haus?" Jaehwan menggeleng. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu tolong bukakan_ _air minum itu_ _untukku, aku haus." Perkataan Taekwoon jelas membuat mata Jaehwan melebar. Entah kenapa feelingnya tak memperbolehkan Taekwoon untuk meminum air itu._

" _Eung.._ _Hyungie_ _.."_

" _Wae?" jawab Taekwoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan._

" _Itu.. sebenarnya.. aku.." Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan menunggu. "Bisakah aku saja yang minum airnya? Menunggumu tadi, sejujurnya membuatku sangat haus!" rajuknya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut membuat Taekwoon yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh._

" _Kekeke.. sudah ku duga kalau kau memang haus._ _Kau ini, di pancing dulu baru mau._ _Ya sudah, kau saja yang minum! Aku hanya memancingmu saja!" ledek Taekwoon lalu kembali fokus dengan jalanan didepannya._

 _Jaehwan mendengus sebal. Dengan sedikit kesal diraihnya botol minuman itu yang langsung habis tak bersisa dalam sekali teguk. "Hya! Kau ini haus atau dehidrasi?"_

" _Aku dehidrasi!" sebal Jaehwan yang lagi-lagi mendapat kekehan dari Taekwoon._

 **Flashback End**

Sesak. Sakit. Rasa sesak dan sakit yang sedikit demi sedikit semakin bertambah, semakin menyiksa. Rasa yang sering membuat Jaehwan menangis menahan sakit. Rasa yang sering membuatnya tak dapat tidur. Rasa yang semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya secara perlahan. Rasa yang kini membuatnya seakan mati lemas. Bahkan untuk menghirup nafas pun begitu menyakitkan. Bibirnya memucat bercampur dengan darah yang menetes akibat gigitannya. _'_ _Taekwoon Hyung,_ _andai kau ada disini. Menemaniku, memelukku. Menenangkankku dengan kata cintamu, mungkin rasanya tak akan sesakit ini..'_ batinnya.

~Keo~

"Jadi, mau apa kau mengajakku bertemu?" Tanya Taekwoon angkuh. Ia menatap malas namja tampan yang tengah duduk didepannya.

Terlihat kilatan benci dimata namja itu, namun Taekwoon mengacuhkannya. Namja itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepadanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau baca saja." Jawab namja itu dingin.

Taekwoon mendesah lelah. "Jika itu ada hubungannya dengan Jaehwan, sebaiknya kau bawa pulang saja amplop tak penting itu, Hongbin-ssi.." Ujarnya datar. Ya, Hongbin tahu bagaimana sifat namja bermata musang didepannya, karna Jaehwan selalu menceritakan tentangnya. Namun kali ini, ucapannya itu membuatnya geram. Tangannya mengepal, menahan amarah yang telah dipendamnya selama ini. Mungkin ia harus segera pergi dari sini jika tak ingin lepas kendali dan menyarangkan bertubi-tubi pukulan diwajah Taekwoon yang membuatnya muak.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana?!" pekik Taekwoon saat melihat Hongbin yang malah berdiri lalu melangkah pergi tanpa membawa amplop yang masih tergeletak diatas meja café tempat Hongbin bekerja itu. "Yak! Jika kau tak mau membawa amplop ini, ya sudah! Lagipula, banyak kotak sampah disini."

Langkah Hongbin terhenti, dengan terburu ia berbalik, berlari ke arah Taeokwoon dan..

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan mentah bersarang di pipi Taekwoon. Membuat namja itu tersungkur jatuh dari duduknya. Sedikit terkejut akan tindakan Hongbin yang mendadak. Ia meringis pelan. Pukulan Hongbin tak main-main. Hanya sekali, namun seakan ia telah mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya dipukulan itu. Mungkin tulang rahang Taekwoon retak, karna sempat terdengar bunyi "Krak" yang cukup keras tadi.

Nafas Hongbin memburu. Ia menatap Taekwoon tajam. Beruntung café baru akan dibuka setengah jam lagi, jadi tak ada siapapun yang menyaksikan aksi pemukulan barusan. "Brengsek! _Damn you_ , Jung Taekwoon! Dasar namja brengsek!" bentak Hongbin marah. "Hah! Harusnya dulu aku memang melarang Jaehwan hyung untuk menerimamu! Shit!" Ia pun kembali berlalu keluar dari café itu setelah sebelumnya menendang salah satu kursi café itu, membuat Taekwoon yang melihatnya mendelik tajam.

"Akh!" ringisnya sembari memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam amplop itu. Atau, lebih tepatnya meremasnya.

~Keo~

Taekwoon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size di kamar apartement mewahnya. Sakit dipipinya memang tak terasa lagi. Namun, entah kenapa bentakan Hongbin tadi masih menghantui pikirannya. Ia tahu Hongbin. Ia kenal dengan namja tampan itu. Adik sepupu Jaehwan sekaligus satu-satunya sanak saudara yang Jaehwan punya. Ia masih tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa orang dengan wajah semenangkan itu, yang selalu tersenyum dan ramah seperti Hongbin dapat semarah itu. Bahkan, menurut cerita Jaehwan, Hongbin tak pernah marah kecuali saat Jaehwan tak beranjak dari kamarnya seharian untuk menonton maraton _anime_ kesukaannya. Apa Jaehwan tak keluar kamar berhari-hari untuk menonton _One Piece_ hingga mengabaikan makan dan membuat Hongbin marah?

"Arghhh!" Taekwoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering. Segera dirogoh handphone _touchscreen_ miliknya yang tersimpan apik dalam saku mantelnya. Mungkin saja itu telpon penting dari Managernya. Namun ia langsung menekan tombol merah saat melihat nama "Chagi" tertera dilayar handphonenya. Taekwoon menghela nafas lelah. Ia merindukan Jaehwan. Sangat. Kali ini, ia tak mau menyangkalnya lagi karna kini jarinya telah membuka folder dimana ia menyimpan foto-foto kenangan mereka berdua dulu. Ya, foto itu memang ada dan akan selalu ada. Tanpa sadar, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat salah satu foto yang sangat ia sukai. Jaehwan saat tidur memanglah yang terbaik. Karna saat Taekwoon melihat wajah tidurnya, maka ia merasa bahwa ia adalah namja paling beruntung yang memiliki kekasih semanis Jaehwan. Wajahnya yang terlihat damai dan polos disaat bersamaan itu membuat Taekwoon ingin terus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Namun, kenapa kau malah melakukan hal sebaliknya, Jung Taekwoon?

Mengingat Jaehwan membuatnya kembali teringat pada amplop yang diberikan Hongbin tadi. Amplop _baby blue_ yang sempat Taekwoon tolak. Dijangkaunya amplop yang tergeletak didekatnya. Tangannya membuka amplop itu. Dan nampaklah sebuah CD dan sebuah kertas yang juga berwarna baby blue.

CD memutar, Taekwoon duduk di sofa dalam kamarnya yang luas menatap benda persegi hitam berlayar besar yang masih memproses, bersiap melihat apa isi dari CD itu. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat seorang namja dengan celana selutut dan sweater _cream_ yang terlihat besar di tubuh ringkihnya, tengah duduk di depan sebuah Grand Piano putih. Taekwoon tahu piano itu. Itu piano peninggalan appanya Jaehwan yang dulunya memanglah seorang pianis. Manik kelamnya berusaha menganalisa siapa kira-kira namja itu, namja yang memakai sweater kesukaan Jaehwan pemberiannya dulu. Dan kekagetan menderanya saat ia melihat cincin yang sangat familiar melingkar dijari manis namja itu. Jaehwan. Ya, itu adalah Jaehwan. Namja yang terus membuatnya merindukannya siang dan malam. Hati Taekwoon mencelos saat melihat betapa bedanya Jaehwan kini. Predikat namja imut nan menggemaskan yang Taekwoon sematkan padanya dulu hilang tak berbekas. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tak sanggup melihat kondisi Jaehwan yang mengenaskan. Rambut blondenya kini terlihat kusam dan tak terurus. Pipi chubbynya yang selalu menjadi target tangan jahil Taekwoon mengempis, menunjukkan tulang pipi yang tajam. Tubuh berisinya semakin terlihat kurus, daging ditubuhnya seakan menghilang, meninggalkan tulang yang dibungkus kulit putihnya yang terlihat sangat pucat. Tak ada lagi tatapan berbinar di manik hitam dari mata bulat Jaehwan. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan kosong, tatapan sayu, tatapan terluka yang membuat hati Taekwoon semakin tersayat. Jaehwan seolah menjelma menjadi mayat hidup dan itu membuat Taekwoon merasa sangat bersalah.

Alunan piano terdengar saat jemari lentik Jaehwan yang kurus memainkan tuts dengan terlatih. Kening Taekwoon sedikit berkerut, ia heran kenapa Jaehwan memainkan piano itu. Karna, ya.. selama ini, ia tak mau sekalipun memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts Grand Piano itu, meski Jaehwan tahu, bahwa Taekwoon sangat menginginkannya.

"Saranghanda.. Mianhada.. Geurae doeneun andwegesseo~" suara lembut Jaehwan yang terdengar sedikit serak mulai mengikuti irama piano yang dimainkannya.

 _I love you, I'm sorry_

 _But I can't do this anymore_

 _I don't even have the right to get close to you_

 _Don't love me_

 _I don't have the ease of being able to give you my heart_

 _I live everyday beyond my strength_

 _Each day is too much so I cry_

 _Oh I.. I can't hold your hand_

 _But I'm missing you_

 _I'm worried I might just have my tears to hold_

 _So I'm missing you_

 _I can't tell you to stay with me_

 _But I'm missing you_

 _So it's too much, but in the end_

 _It's because_ _,_ _I'm a people who has nothing but his own heart_

Dan layar hitam didepannya pun kembali menghitam saat Jaehwan telah menyelesaikan permainan pianonya. Otak Taekwoon berpikir keras. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu dibukanya kertas yang masih berada didalam amplop itu. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat tulisan rapi milik Jaehwan menghiasi kertas digenggamannya. Ia jadi teringat saat selalu menenemukan surat dari Jaehwan dalam tumpukan surat dari fans-fansnya. Bukan sebuah surat cinta, hanya surat dari seorang fans. Ya, Jaehwan memang mengiriminya surat seolah-olah ia adalah fans berat Taekwoon.

 _Hyungie_ _.. bagaimana kabarmu? Baikkah? Aku selalu berdoa semoga kau baik-baik saja disana.._

 _Hyung_ _, apakah kau tengah tersenyum sekarang? Ah, tentu saja kau pasti tengah tersenyum karna aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu, bukan? Ya, anggap saja itu sebagai kado terakhir dariku.._

 _Hyung_ _.. kau tahu? Aku sakit.._

Mata Taekwoon memicing saat membacanya. ' _Jaehwan sakit?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

 _Ya, aku sakit, Hyung. Aku sakit karna tak ada malaikat yang menjagaku lagi. Malaikat pelindungku telah pergi. Kau tahu? Setiap menit, setiap detik aku selalu menatap jendela, berharap kau datang kerumahku. Tapi hingga kini pun kau tak kunjung datang.._

 _Aku terus menunggumu,_ _Hyung_ _. Ah, ani! Aku ingin terus menunggumu,_ _Hyung_ _! Sungguh! Tapi rasanya sungguh sakit_ _,_ _hingga aku tak mampu menahannya. Dadaku sesak. Bahkan aku tak sanggup untuk sekedar bernafas. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.._

 _Akupun mulai lelah terus menunggumu. Aku lelah melihat Hongbin yang selalu datang hanya untuk mengurusiku. Aku tak mau merepotkannya lagi. Aku ingin beristirahat,_ _Hyungie_ _~ Aku ingin rasa sakit ini menghilang!_

 _Mungkin benar.. Aku mungkin memang seharusnya menyerah akan rasa sakit ini. Mianhae karna aku sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi. Tenang.. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu,_ _Taekwoon Hyung_ _~ Saaaaampaaaaaiiiii kapanpun! Aku akan tetap mencintaimu!~_ _Jaehwan janji^^_

 _Ah, iya! Mulai sekarang kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja_ _menyeramkan bergaya swag itu yaaa!_ _Feeling ku mengatakan bahwa ia orang jahat. Dan kau, harus mempercayai itu! Arra?_

 _PS :_ _Hyungie_ _, bisakah kau menemuiku terakhir kalinya? Hanya sekali ini saja.._

 _Karna_ _Jaehwan_ _, akan tidur dalam waktu yang saaaaangaaaat lama~_

 _Kutunggu kau di pemakamanku, ne^^_

 _Saranghae, Taekwoon! Neomu~ neomu~ neomu~ neomu~ Saranghae~_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Jaehwan yang selalu mencintai Taekwoon_

Tubuh Taekwoon serasa melayang. Bahuya bergetar. Isakan pilu lolos dari bibirnya.

"ARGHHHH!" dibantingnya apapun yang ada dihadapannya, membuat seluruh isi kamarnya hancur berantakan. Tak dihiraukannya rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari buku tangannya yang berdarah karna ia terus saja memukul-mukul tembok frustasi. "JUNG TAEKWOON PABBO!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri. "ARGGHHH!"

Sepertinya inilah alasan mengapa Hongbin tadi memakai pakaian serba hitam dan melangkah keluar café meninggalkan Taekwoon, padahal café sebentar lagi akan dibuka. "ARGHHH!"

Tubuh Taekwoon merosot, keningnya bersandar pada tembok yang mulai terhiasi oleh bercak darah. Ia kembali memukul-mukul tembok. Ia marah. Sangat marah. Pada dirinya. Pada agensinya. Pada Jaehwan. Ia marah pada dirinya yang tak memberikan penjelasan kepada Jaehwan. Ia yakin, namja baik hati itu pasti akan mengerti. Ia marah pada agensinya yang memaksanya untuk dekat hingga berpacaran dengan lawan mainnya itu hanya untuk menaikkan pamornya. Ia marah pada Jaehwan yang percaya akan aktingnya begitu saja. Percaya bahwa yang ia lakukan semuanya adalah benar adanya.

Penyesalan menghantuinya. Jika tahu akan begini, ia lebih memilih kehilangan karirnya daripada kehilangan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati semoga Tuhan mau berbaik hati padanya dan mengembalikan waktunya, meski ia tahu bahwa itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Air mata yang tak pernah mengalir kini bahkan terus mengalir bagai tak mau berhenti. Hatinya sesak saat mengingat waktu untuk menyelesaikan hubungan bodoh –sialan– ini tinggal sebentar lagi. Bahkan tak sampai sebulan lagi ia bisa kembali dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Jaehwan karna setengah tahun yang di tetapkan oleh agensinya akan berakhir. Namun apa daya, tanggal yang menurutnya sebagai hari pembebasannya itu sudah tak ada artinya lagi.

 **Flashback On**

 _Hongbin melangkah terburu memasuki rumah sederhana yang terlihat tak terurus. Ia meletakkan payung yang basah akibat melindungi dirinya dari derasnya hujan yang masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul hingga malam menjelang, disamping pintu. Penglihatannya menajam diantara gelapnya malam karna lampu dirumah itu belum dinyalakan sama sekali. Tangan_ _nya_ _meraba dinding, mencari letak saklar yang ia yakini tak berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _Klik!_

 _Dan ruangan yang terlihat sedikit kotor itu pun menjadi terang benderang. Sejujurnya ia bingung, dimana Jaehwan? Apa_ _kakak_ _sepupunya itu tertidur lagi?_

" _Jaehwan_ _Hyung~_ _?_ _Aku_ _datang_ _!" panggilnya setengah berteriak. Langkahnya membawanya kekamar Jaehwan yang berada tepat disamping dapur, setelah sebelumnya ia mengeluarkan makanan yang ia bawa ke dalam mangkuk kemudian membawanya dengan nampan ditangannya. Hanya dengan sedikit dorongan, pintu yang tak seberapa kokoh lagi itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok_ _namja_ _yang tengah tidur meringkuk di ranjang yang tak terlalu besar._

" _Hyung, kau_ _tidur eoh?_ _Maaf aku_ _terlambat, tadi_ _aku_ _harus bekerja lembur karna_ _Hyukkie_ _tidak masuk. Sedangkan kau tahu, di weekend seperti ini, café pasti akan ramai." Ujarnya. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan untuk Jaehwan di atas nakas samping ranjangnya._

" _Hyung~ bangun_ _.. Makan dulu,_ _ya_ _?"_

 _Namun tak ada jawaban. Hongbin tersenyum tipis, seakan sudah biasa menghadapi hal yang seperti ini. Dengan perlahan ia membalik tubuh Jaehwan yang tertidur membelakanginya._

" _Hyung, kau_ _tak mau makan, hum?" Tanya Hongbin lagi. Mata besarnya berkaca-kaca, menatap paras ayu Jaehwan yang jauh berbeda dari 5bulan yang lalu._

" _Jaehwan_ _hyung_ _~.._ _bangun_ _.."_

 _Hening. Jaehwan tak bergeming. "_ _Hyungie_ _.." panggilnya lagi._

" _Hyung~ah_ _.._ _aku_ _sudah membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi bangunlah! Ne?" dan Jaehwan tetap bergeming, seolah tak mendengar panggilan_ _lembut_ _Hongbin_ _yang mulai terdengar frustasi_ _._

 _Bahu Hongbin bergetar. Tubuhnya merosot. "Yak_ _Jaehwan Hyung_ _! Cepat bangun!" bentaknya frustasi. Namun lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara hujan deras diluar sana yang terdengar. Yang kemudian disusul isakan yang keluar dari bibir Hongbin. Ia menunduk, menggenggam erat jemari kurus Jaehwan yang terasa kaku._

 _Dibetulkan posisi tidur meringkuknya perlahan. Ia seperti tak mau jika sedikitpun menyakiti sosok yang sangat rapuh itu. Dibelainya lembut rambut Jaehwan yang terlihat_ _kasar dan_ _kusam, tak seperti dulu. Ia sangat menyayangi Jaehwan,_ _kakak_ _sepupunya itu. Layaknya_ _kakak kandungnya_ _sendiri. Karna, hanya dialah sanak saudaranya. Satu-satunya alasan agar ia tetap bertahan demi menjaga_ _kakak_ _tercintanya._

 _Ia tersenyum miris. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipi. "Geurae.. Ya sudah kalau_ _hyung_ _tak mau bangun. Tak apa. Tidurlah yang nyenyak ne,_ _Jaehwan Hyung_ _." Bisiknya. Dikecupnya lembut kening Jaehwan yang sedingin es._

 **Flashback End**

~Keo~

 _I try to find you, who I can't see_

 _I try to hear you, who I can't hear_

 _Then I started to see things I couldn't see, hear things I couldn't hear_

 _Because after you left, I received power I didn't have before_

Sore ini hujan deras turun lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Taekwoon duduk dikursi lipat yang memang disediakan untuknya, mengeratkan jaket putih yang dulu sempat ia kembalikan pada Jaehwan, memandang tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi tanah, menguarkan aroma khas yang begitu disukai kekasihnya. Ia tak menghiraukan hiruk pikuk karna para kru tengah sibuk memindahkan alat-alat syuting agar tak terkena hujan. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, sibuk akan rasa rindu yang memenuhi hatinya. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Dengan namja imut yang ia rindukan senyumnya, ia rindukan kemanjaannya, yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya. Namja menggemaskan yang telah membawa warna dalam hidupnya, membawa seluruh keceriaan pergi bersamanya, meninggalkan Taekwoon dengan kesepiannya.

"Hey, hyung! Kopi?" pertanyaan seorang namja tampan bergaya swag yang kini telah berdiri disampingnya membuyarkan lamunan Taekwoon. Tanpa ragu ia meraih gelas itu.

"Gomawo Ravi~ah!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Taekwoon meneguk kopi itu dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. Ia bukan tak menyadari seringai licik di wajah Ravi. Ia menyadarinya. Ia bahkan sadar bahwa kopi yang kini diminumnya telah dicampur dengan sebutir pil mematikan yang akan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Layaknya Jaehwan yang terbunuh karna menyelamatkannya dari minuman maut itu dulu. Namun tak lagi kini, karna seluruh isi gelas itu telah bersarang diperutnya. Siap untuk menggerogoti jantungnya secara perlahan.

Lagi, ia tersenyum kepada Ravi, yang mungkin dapat disebut rival nya di dunia pertelevisian, ah atau mungkin itu hanya pemikiran Ravi, karna Taekwoon tak pernah menganggap malah menganggap Ravi sebagai adiknya. Sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan namja yang tengah menatap penuh kemenangan kepada rival terberatnya yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk meninggalkan dunia.

"Jaehwan~ah.. Kau masih menungguku disurga kan? Sabarlah, Baby~ tinggal sebentar lagi. Tunggulah hyung sebentar lagi. Hyung akan segera menyusulmu ke sana dan tak ada yang bisa mempermainkan cinta kita lagi.. Jadi, jangan lelah menungguku, ne? Saranghae Baby~" lirihnya sembari menatap layar handphonenya yang menampilkan foto sepasang namja yang tengah berselca, dengan seorang namja berambut hitam yang mengecup pipi chubby namja berambut blonde di pelukannya, yang tersenyum malu-malu ke arah kamera.

Jung Taekwoon dan Lee Jaehwan.

 _No matter how it hurts, it's fine, because I'm going to see you now_

 _Because I missed you so much during the time you were far away_

 _The day when my heart flutters because I will get to see you in a while_

 _The day when my lips naturally smile though my heart aches_

 _The day when I no longer can tell you I love you_

 _The day when we break up that makes my heart flutter like this_

 _It's just that I'm happy when I see you_

 _I love you, I love you, I confess matching my steps_

 **END**

Yuhuuu~~ UAS dan seluruh ujian udah selesai, dan waktunya membuat ff gaje lagi~ _by the way_ ini ff remake lagi, hehe maafkan kalo bahasanya aneh dan ancur soalnya ini udah lamaaaa buat ffnya. Angstnya dapet gak sih?

Ohiya mau spoiler dikit, berhubung aku masih suka sm yang berbau melow-melow sedih gimana gitu, mungkin ke depannya aku bakal buat beberapa ff Keo dengan alur dan genre yang hampir sama dengan ini. Tentang Jaehwan yang sakit dan perselingkuhan gituu, wkwk. Gak papa kan ya?

Thanks buat semua yang udah review, favs atau follow seluruh ff buatan aku^^ makasih buat dukungan dan sarannya^^ jadi semangat deh buat ffnya. Ini serius^^

 _By the way_ , Kyura pen lanjutin "If", pen buat ff chapter jugaa, cuma kayaknya gak passionnya deh buat ff chapter karna kalo gak langsung selesai buatnya, feelnya beda so.. maaf ya kalo yang "If" entah kapan bakal ngelanjutinnya, hehe


End file.
